Exceptions To The Rule
by LawOfEpicness101
Summary: The team have another case on their hands but someone is determined to lead them astray from the real killer. And if he doesn't fit the victim profile, why is Spencer Reid being targeted? I can't promise amazing story-telling but take a look and review, anyway... Controversial/Mature themes to come, rating may change. No, I don't mean lemon. It's going to be relatively short.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Morning, this is your lovable idiot, LOE101 and today I will provide you with a story I have been toying around with for a while after getting back into Criminal Minds - Now, I love Reid to bits, he's an awesome awkward dude but no this is in no way a romance. That's corny and I think you can guess who the unsub is without even trying so it's plain wrong.**

**Love and jelly tots to all who bother to review,**

**LOE101**

* * *

"Women who seek to be equal with men lack ambition." - _Timothy Leary_

* * *

"Look sharp, people. We've got a case out in Boston, it's rather grisly, if you ask me." JJ entered the open room, fanning herself with a thin beige file. The others looked up, brows furrowing in surprise from their own work being interrupted. "Not for the weak of heart." She added on as she plopped it onto a table, giving Reid a smile whom returned it with a skeptical look.

Morgan was the first to reach for it, flipping to the first page of a report of the crime scene. He denied to read it aloud, scouring it with overshadowed eyes which lightened with surprise momentarily before darkening back down in deep thought.

After an intake of breath, Morgan spoke: "The victim was found in the middle of a dance floor in one of the stand alone clubs in Boston. His name was Daniel Strind, it looks like he just wanted to enjoy a Saturday night out with his friends again but ended up being stabbed 30 times in the lower abdomen under the influence of... dilaudid." His eyes lifted to Spencer, though he tried to not look as if gauging the man's reaction to this.

The younger simply swallowed and nodded, "Go on."

"He bled to death while the unsub made their escape. It was a heavy crowd that night, so no-one noticed anyone leaving. Some people who were at the club have been detained for questioning."

Rossi grimaced, running his fingers thoughtfully over his stubble. "Hotch, Morgan... If you would like to accompany me to the crime scene, the rest of you can report to the Boston police station."

* * *

The waiting room in the police station was tense, glowers from all corners of the room settled upon the profilers, not one of the club-goers seeming pleased about wasting their time there.

Nothing but the quiet murmurings of people confirming their alibis and answering questions was heard above the ticking of the clock. One of the possible suspects gave out a conspicuous groan and slouched further into her seat only to be asked for a few questions herself by Dr. Reid.

Following him, the woman seemed determined to make a show about how stiff her shoulders were and how tired she was - repeatedly yawning and stretching, rolling her shoulders with loud clicks. He only frowned but did not bring up her apparent attempt to annoy him.

"You don't mind being asked a few questions, do you?" He asked, clearing his throat and gesturing to the chair opposite him as he sat down himself.

The woman shrugged, muttering a not very amused "S'alright." and almost falling onto the offered seat.

"What's your name?" He took note of the faintly foreign accent, though paid no mind to her rude tone. He'd had a lot of this attitude in the past couple of hours.

"Anna Budworth. Yours?"

"My name's Doctor Spencer Reid, I hope you don't mind telling me where you were at around eleven last night."

"Sure. I was at the club hoping to pick up a guy when people started a panic. I thought at first they were just being idiotic and drawing attention until I saw this guy on the floor."

"Was anyone with you?"

"Love, I was tryin' to get laid. D'you think I would drag someone else along?" She leaned forward, giving him an eyeful of heavy mascara around scrutinizing eyes, sarcasm just dripping from her faintly Irish tone.

"Er... Perhaps not. Did you know the man, at all?"

"Who knows. Might 'ave seen him before. All sorts o' people were there, you know? There were some really shady guys hanging around, clinging onto the girls like crazy. Wouldn't surprise me if they stabbed him out of jealousy, they get crazy when they're on the happies."

"Happies?"

"You know, ecstasy and the like. Hey, is it true..." The woman's voice became hushed and an excited glint lit her eyes, "I heard they stabbed his dick until it looked like a recorder?" A grin had actually stretched across her face, like a child sharing a secret.

"Um... There were a lot of wounds to his lower body but we cannot share specific details."

"I knew it! Say, Weedy Boy, do you think there'll be another? You know, it turns out to be a serial killer and such?" All of a sudden, Anna seemed very eager to engage in conversation compared to her reserved and agitated attitude from before. Spencer was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, a slightly chagrined look crossing his features at the nickname she had just given him.

"I can't say exactly... If the man was drugged and this was planned then there would perhaps be another. Do you know anything else?"

"Drugged? Ooh, this is interesting. You know, I was taking psychology and such in college but I've switched to biology. You should give this guy a name if he kills again, like "The Nightclub Slasher" or " The Penis Poker". Names are fun." Anna continued to gush meaninglessly, ignoring or avoiding his question.

"I really can't... Publicity for these kind of things is really bad and can encourage them to do it again."

"Yeah... But why not, that's more work for you guys, right? They kill, the media spills and you get paid. Everybody's happy! Right?"

"Apart from the victim and everyone around them."

"... Casualties of war, mate. Casualties of war. Can't do nothin' if they're chasing after girls and get their own cocks filled with 'oles."

"Why do you keep mentioning the man chasing girls?" His brow narrowed in perplexity. Was she not saying something or just being stereotypical about males? This potential suspect could have a major grudge against men.

"Oh, well, he may or may not have been really trying to get the girls around the bar into bed, my being one of them. I could just tell some of the boyfriends were bound to boil over. It's what men are like, right?" Anna cast her eyes off, rolling them like she was making an offhand remark but then stopped and peered at him with the darkly circled eyes at him again, a faint smile playing around her lips. "Apart from you, Weedy, you seem like an alright chap."

"... Thanks. You say he'd been at the bar, where did he go after that?"

"With some blonde to the toilets, leaving her boyfriend in the dust." She muttered, speaking in disgust before breaking into excitement again. "Say, Weedy, what's it like hunting serial killers?" She seemed pretty determined to get back to her own topic of choice.

"Uh... Interesting, I guess. There are a lot of different cases but all of them are pretty terrible. There's nothing exciting about the loss of life." He was feeling rather uncomfortable, like he was the one being questioned by this polarized woman who was distant and hostile one moment and bubbling with joy the next. She was definitely something of a sadist, the way she was so enamored by the death or pain of others.

"So why do they do it then, if you say that? I can't imagine them killing if they weren't excited by it."

"Some of them can be sadistic, their victim's pain is their pleasure. But others may do it out of necessity, they can't stop themselves until turned in. There are mental problems that explain it, circumstances... there's so much more than being pleased or sexually excited by it. Like in the case of..." And before he could stop himself, Reid was beginning to talk at length about cases he really shouldn't be speaking of but the woman had yet to look so annoyed or exasperated by his rambling, in fact quite awestruck - her mouth gradually beginning to slide open. By the time he trailed off, it was agape like it could not be wider.

"You're. So. Cool!" Her fists slammed onto the table, causing the agent to jump at the unexpected force of both voice and action. "Man, I wish I'd continued my psychology major! Your job is so exciting... Gosh, I wish I could do that kind of stuff. But I don't think I've got that stomach for it. I've never seen a dead guy before, there were too many people last night. Can I see it?" Her voice continued at a rate of knots, faster than he himself had been speaking, changing topic faster than he could read. "And so that's when my mom said I should change because I was like really scary getting into the whole researching serial killers and stuff. You know, she said it was an obsession. Only it wasn't, because I've seen and had obsessions, she was exaggerating. Do you ever get that, weedy? I mean it's cool if you don't but it would be great if someone would sympathize with having to deal with a nutjob of a mother who thinks my life will turn into a soap opera at any moment like- Man, look at the time!" Reid's mind was still scrambling to keep up with Anna, her words bounding around in his head before that final exclamation was uttered. The time... He'd totally forgotten the time!

It had almost been an hour since he'd begun to interview her, sidetracked so easily by the topic of serial killers and her apparently deranged mother that he hadn't even noticed. This was bad, everyone had probably finished being interviewed and here they were spilling out knowledge about case files.

The woman stood in a rather flustered way but not before grabbing a pen and pulling his arm across the table forcefully, scribbling a series of numbers onto the palm gentler than just now.

"It's been great, Weedy Boy. You're like a crime-solving Stephen Hawking. That's my number right there, gimme a call and we can 'ave more in-depth talks like this. Let's meet again sometime, 'kay?"

And with a cheery smile, the potential suspect had gone, waving her goodbye while he merely sat there staring at his arm with a knitted brow.

* * *

**Ahem, yes riveting, I know. Amazing, I know further. Just kidding. That probably sucked ass, and no I have not revised because I'm epically lazy like that. Yes, epically. Do review and tell me if someone is too OOC or something isn't right because I'm literally blind to plot holes in everything.**

**Love and Jellytots,**

**LOE101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, welcome to Chapter 2 and this is the part where you should imagine I have a deep, sexy french accent just to make me sound less boring... I did ****_not_**** expect one review, at the least three- Okay, you can tell how noobish I intend to be here but sobbing over three reviews. I shall reply to them personally because hey, why not drone on more- oh you've already stopped listening to me... That's cool...**

****** tannerose5: Thank you for reviewing you wonderful son of a Jellytot and I will take your advice to heart *insert determined face here* though unfortunately, Anna is very talkative so feel free to beat it out of her**

** 50ShadesofMoReid: I stared at your name for a long time before I got round to reading your review. Thank you for calling it cool ;A;**

** 13charliepace: Meep- Me unfair... Stop... Here? No more abuse of Reid, are you saying, no targeting? ... Muah-Muah-MuahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHA- Ahem. **

**Love and Jellytots to all who bother to review,**

**LOE101**

* * *

"So what have we learned so far?" JJ handed out the cups of coffee after the team had regrouped at the Boston police station.

"His friends last saw him walk away with a blonde woman, other people at the bar also vouched for this. Next moment, in the middle of a crowd he is stabbed repeatedly and doesn't alert anyone. The unsub manages to get away unnoticed while he bleeds out and people notice. We've spoken to his family and it seemed they'd gone out for his 25th birthday to pick up women. None of them seem to have the motive to want to kill their friend, so what about the others in the club?" Alex recapped the interviews, gratefully taking hers with a smile, though she didn't seem at ease.

"This woman I talked to-"

"The one that apparently took an hour to interview?" JJ asked, eyebrow raised.

"She kept asking about serial killers. Anyway, she was apparently approached by him before the time of death and said that he also attempting to "pick up" other women. She was very convinced it had be one of the men at the bar who may have romantic attachments to the women he hit on." Reid cast her a confused look before drinking his coffee down in a matter of seconds.

"But that... Wouldn't make sense. This was a planned attack, who takes dilaudid and a knife to a club with their girlfriend? And not to mention, that isn't worth killing someone over." JJ frowned at him, causing Reid to pause and reform what he said.

"So if it's a man, he would be waiting on purpose for someone to flirt with his girlfriend... Or he was planning to use it on her and the victim got in the way... It's safe to say he would have anger issues if he's seeking someone out for this purpose? Perhaps he would have a few ex-girlfriends and an criminal record centered around violence." Rossi speculated.

"Garcia can you take a look at the women we interviewed today who said they had been approached by the victim?" Morgan turned to the blonde who was comfortably situated on a couch in the corner of the room, balancing both her pager, talkie and coffee on her laptop with enough room to type rapidly.

"I'm on it! Err... There are quite a few who said that."

"Okay can you narrow it down, which of them have romantic attachments who were with them on the night of the murder?"

"Three. Rachel Stones, Fiona Woodworth and Elizabeth Turnlin."

"We need to interview them and their boyfriends. Can you bring up their addresses."

"Two of them live in the city but the last have no address." She frowned, leaning forward towards her computer screen and pushing the bright blue glasses up her nose with her coffee cup. "Woodworth's - his credit card was used hours ago at the state line."

"Rossi, Morgan. Track him down. Garcia you stay here, JJ come with me, we're going to interview Stones. Reid, Alex, take a trip down to Turnlin and find out their alibi." Hotchner ordered.

* * *

"Hey, Hot Stuff?"

"Sup, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked cheerily, unable to see Garcia's nervous expression over the talky.

"You're not going to like this. Turns out this isn't a one off murder after all. Just a few hours ago another club called the ambulance after dancers discovered a man bleeding to death at the edge of the dance floor. He died before the ambulance got there."

"Any reoccurring faces at the scene?"

"Only a few."

"I'm not surprised. Clubbing after someone was killed doing just that, sounds a bit stupid to me."

"Sounds like Anna Budworth is fine with it. I've been listening to the recordings of the interviews. She doesn't sound very sane to me, calling the victim a casualty of war... It sounds like she thought he deserved to die." Garcia murmured, now not so convinced of her saying it must have been a male unsub.

"We'll look into it. How're the other interviews going?"

"Nothing's turned up. Both couples had rock hard alibis, one didn't leave the bar the whole time they were pressed together. How's yours going?"

"Turns out they're just touring the US, not escaping the law. Plus, if they're all being interviewed, they weren't the ones who just killed the new victim. We'll be at the scene in a few, hang tight, Baby Girl." Morgan's voice spoke encouragingly before the noise turned back to static.

"Will do." She sighed unhappily, before switching back to the MMORPG she had previously been playing before the alert of another nightclub murderer.

* * *

Another room was filled with annoyed possible suspects, each and every face displaying the exasperation they all felt. JJ, Spencer and Alex all stood in front of a white board murmuring among themselves and editing the details. One would occasionally drift away to ask some of the people in the room before returning and directing the others on what was said. Reid looked up from staring at the whiteboard, motives running through his head at a rate of knots, and found the figure of a familiar woman.

She had passed out long before Alex could get round to questioning her, seemingly intoxicated. He glanced at his arm, which had since been washed free of ink but he could remember the numbers without fail.

"The killer is definitely planning the attacks, they're not random or spur of the moment. But I can't see it being a male anymore, no matter how I look at it - these men here have no reason for such a sexually aggressive gesture as to target the reproductive organs. It would be a woman. Perhaps with a bad past with men?" Alex frowned, perching back on the edge of the desk behind her and bringing a cooling cup of coffee to her lips.

"That girl seems pretty convinced , though. Reid, go wake her up quickly, I want to have a word with her." JJ gestured to the young genius who jumped and set down his almost empty cup, his fifth already, and walked over to her.

"Um, Anna, excuse me. Hey, Anna?" Reid asked, frowning as she only shifted further into her chair and grumbled in annoyance. "Um, Anna-" Upon reaching out to shake the woman, hand only just making it to her shoulder, she had turned in a flash to clench his hand in a deathlike grip, eyes wildly alert.

"Oh it's you, Weedy." She harrumphed unhappily, standing up and stretching in her thin dress. It was the same one as she wore the night before, only there was a blue stain on the chest of it - a coloured alcohol, perhaps? "Where am I... Oh, that's just great."

"I don't suppose you would mind answering some more questions?" Reid grimaced as she wobbled in her place and only responded with a grunt and bending over to take off the high heels on her feet.

"How many more times are you going to ask me these damn questions?" Anna complained rather loudly as she followed him to a desk, JJ shortly joined them, eyes raising at the disheveled appearance of the avid clubber.

"Depends, how many clubs are you going to attend where a murder pops up?"

"Is that a jab at my habits because I am happy with the way I live, okay? It's summer break, the bar is my domain and some penis poker is not going to stop my fun."

"Just why did you return to clubbing even after a murder had been committed?" Lips pulling down at the edges, Reid watched Anna snap at JJ rather hastily. She had turned defensive very quickly.

"Well, it's obvious that they're targeting men, now, so I'm not going to stop. Haven't you found them yet, I thought you were the FBI?" She snorted, absolutely not as friendly as she had been previously. "Never mind, you got aspirin? I have a killer hangover."

"We have them, but you're going to have to answer a few questions first."

"Oh my goooooooood! Kill me already!" She threw her head back with a melodramatic groan, loud enough to draw the attention of Alex who had been staring at the whiteboard with a frown. Her blonde hair fell messily around her face when she pulled back to look at them. "Alright, I didn't even get close to the body again. Disappointing because I really wanted to see it and stuff. I was at the bar the entire time... Or I should have been, I think I had a few drinks." A sloppy giggle was elicited from Anna's lips.

"Did you see the victim at all?"

"If he didn't come over to buy a drink with me, I dunno." She shrugged, pausing before her eyes focused on Reid's arm, "Heyyyyy... You rubbed it off!"

"Yes, I did, but that's because I can remember it."

"Prove it." Anna settled a challenging glower upon the young genius, though it turned into a disbelieving stare as he reeled off the numbers to her, the image of it on his skin easily recalled to memory. "Okay... I'm convinced. Aspirin, anyone?" She muttered, a little happier.

"Here," JJ smiled, tossing a pack of pills her way. Anna caught it, expertly popping one into her mouth and swallowing without the use of water. As expected of a seasoned party-goer.

"Hey, Anna, one last question, what's your history with men?" He asked, just as it came to mind about Alex mentioning that the unsub most likely had a grudge against men.

"Oh, um, well. I can't say there hasn't been a few bad apples but it doesn't really matter, they've all been very brief." Anna cleared her throat, eyes darting away as she no recalled doubt those bad instances.

"I think that's all the questions we have, today, thanks for coming in."

"... It's not like I had a choice but glad I could help." She shrugged and stood up, collecting her high heels and walking off but not before she gestured a "call me" to Spencer.

* * *

**Aaaaand done! I apologize profusely if these first few chapters are a bit boring, I'm trying my hardest ;A; Review if you want, I'll be eternally grateful (and a noob, as always).**

**Love and Jellytots yet again,**

**LOE101**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello, this is Chapter 3 and I'm LOE101 trying to sound like I'm a news reporter. Thank you sons of Jellytots for following and favouriting(sp?) this short little case idea ;A; Again, I'm replying to reviewers so thank you guys for your feedback!**

** 13charliepace: Thank you and I will hopefully post a chapter a day until it finishes soon :3**

** DataLatitude: Thank you and it's in the instinct of the law of epicness to self-deprecate everything, I'm sorry ;A; I'll try not to be a scaredy-jellytot, thank you~**

**Love and Jellytots,**

**LOE101**

* * *

"Okay. This is the preliminary profile. The unsub is most likely female, blonde and a young adult. She's charming enough to pick up men and quick to slip them the dilaudid drug. She may have a grudge against men and would likely have had a bad past, most likely sexually assaulted at some point when her mind was still developing. She takes out her rage on them when they're high and dancing in the crowd, targeting the reproductive organs may be a way for her to prevent them from doing the wrong they did to her, perhaps a way of the unsub to cleanse the men before their untimely deaths - a mission she must complete. They've been reported to be trying to flirt with girls at bars in clubs, which she may feel is her territory or comfort zone that they invade, leading her to attack them. We would like if you would search any women entering clubs for drug substances and weapons of any kind." Morgan finished his speech, letting the surrounding Boston police to take it in with thoughtful gazes. A few had bothered to write down notes but others simply crossed their arms uncomfortably and waited for something further from the team of profilers.

"Hey, people, there's just been a report of a break in at the general hospital, security footage shows a woman with light hair breaking into the storage and stealing a lot of dilaudid. We can't get a look at her face but it's safe to say she's going to kill again tonight." Garcia suddenly spoke up, her bright eyes fixed on the screen, pausing in-between the hurried tapping of fingers and keys to deliver the news.

"Attacking while on high profile? That's rather bold, possibly narcissistic tendencies could also be prevalent then... thinking herself higher than the law and her victims, she's confident she won't be caught. Tonight she could slip up in her arrogance." Rossi nodded to himself and glanced at Hotchner.

"Where is she likely to strike next?"

"She's hit two different clubs, there are a number of clubs she could target next, but only a few are within the vicinity of the hospital which she would most likely go to because she is aware she is being pursued and doesn't want to be caught until she finishes her mission." Reid interjected, folding his arms and encircling the hospital on the map with his finger before looking over at them, gauging their reactions to his deduction.

"Alright, people, divide yourselves up. Let's stop this before there's a third body."

* * *

Music pumped loudly through the club, each beat matched by the moving mass of people dancing, though the deafening noise only just reached the bar which Spencer and Alex took solace in, observing the packed space around them. People jostled to reach the bartender and call out the need for their drinks, sweat could be almost visible in the air at this point and a fight had broken out since they'd arrived, over spilled drinks - it had been broken off when the extra bouncers intervened. Spencer was glad they were there to help, the space around him was cramped and the people lively and talkative, there were many blonde women there and each of them as drunk and unassuming as the next.

Alex had drifted to the other side of the bar with a few murmurings, seeing as they could barely see who was coming and going in the bar area, it was best to split up and take either side.

"Ooh, it's Weedy Boy! I'll just be a moment!"

"Call me?"

"Don't count on it, love." A familiar voice slurred before someone stumbled upon him, latching onto his arm with a silly giggle. "Didn't expect to see you out here on the pull, Spency."

His eyes widened at the blonde who grinned up on him, the heavy smell of alcohol already present into her shallow breaths.

"I'm keeping a look out for possible suspects." Spencer attempted not to instinctively analyse her and her clothing, already noticing how little she wore, keeping his watchful gaze around his side of the bar for any suspicious movement - he was dimly aware that he'd already lost sight of Alex in the mass of people.

"Ooh, I'll help!" Before Reid could comprehend what the excitable, drunken woman was about to do, she climbed her way onto the bar before him, kicking shot glasses and other such things out of her way to stand before him with a wide stance, calling to the crowd before her who stared up with amusement, confusion and some anger. "Heyyyyy! Is any one heeeeeere a serial killeeeeeeeer?" The crowd burst into bouts of loud laughter at her while Spencer was left to scramble to get her off the bar. Another giggle escaped her as he helped her down. "Did I heeeeeeeelp?"

"Um, why don't we go get some fresh air?" He asked helplessly, avoiding the question neatly, as the raucous laughter echoed around them. The last thing he or Alex needed was the actual killer in the area alerted that the FBI were there.

"Is that what they call it, now?" She laughed giddily, clinging to him as she attempted to totter alongside his strides out an emergency exit, a jab at who knows what. As soon as they reached the curb of the backstreet outside the club, Anna fell over, letting go of the arm which she had been holding of for dear life and reached over to undo the towering high heels which he had seen her wearing previously to this event.

"Do you have a friend with you, Anna?"

"Nope. I'm still trying to pick up men but you cops keep ruining my chances. Bloody cops." She muttered in disgust, spitting onto the sidewalk beside her. "Oh well, I guess I'll settle with Weedy Boy." A smile graced her lips and she held out an expectant hand. "Can you walk me to my apartment?"

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home! Feel free to come in, Doctor Reeeeeeeeeid." Anna laughed at her own joke as she swung the door open to the apartment granting him entrance with her high heels dangling by the straps. At that point, she had attempted to lean on the door after she opened it but missed it with her shoulder and fell forward. Spencer was quick to catch her, gingerly helping her to her unsteady feet.

"I should be getting back to the club..." He murmured, shifting awkwardly in the hallway, but the drunken woman simply pulled on his hand and dragged him further into the apartment which he found to be messy, typical of a young adult student.

"Boooooo! I just saved you from the horrible serial killer stalking to stab penises! You should be happy!" Wagging a playful finger, she tossed her high heels into a corner of the room in which was littered with items of clothing which could only be described as degrading.

"I think you'd be more at risk than I am..." Spencer murmured, tearing his gaze away from the pile of clothes with the realization that her iron grip on his arm was turning it numb. He attempted to gently pry her fingers from his arm though she was already on her way away, leaving his lower arm feeling a little dead, prancing towards the kitchenette at the far end of the living room.

"Please, I may not look it but I've got the best right hook in college. No stupid serial killer's gonna sneak up on lil' ol' me." She chirped cheerfully, beginning to search through mostly bare cupboards, crouching behind the island where he couldn't see her to find whatever she was looking for until she resurfaced with a bottle. "Do you like red wine?"

"I... really shouldn't be drinking... Or be here... At all..." Reid went back to fidgeting, watching the drunk clumsily look for a bottle opener.

"Live a little, Einstein! Either, I'm going to get you drunk and you're going to like it." Anna cried rudely, a smirk graced her lips, eyes lifting to Spencer's uneasy ones.

"I really can't, excessive alcohol can incapacitate me and I'm working, I'm supposed to be at the club right now, looking for a murderer-"

"Oh. My. God. Would you shut up? Sit down!" Anna marched over purposefully, a livid glower on her made up features, and gave him a forceful push on his chest, resulting in his landing on the couch behind him. A glass of red wine was poured and then another, one was handed over to the stunned agent, the other teetered between her own fingers. He was rendered incapable of movement further when she decided that his lap was as good as the other seats available. "Much better, you're finally at a loss for words."

"...I don't think you should be drinking either... You've already had a lot..." Reid shifted uncomfortably, gently taking the wine she had been about to down in one gulp from her loose grasp. Now if only he could get to the coffee table behind them to put the glasses down. Grimacing, he leaned forward, arms stretching either side of her to reach the place mats and set down the wine. Unfortunately, that only brought him closer to the drunk who thought it socially acceptable to leer with a wolfish grin at him from where she perched sideways on his lap and tower over him. Quickly, he tried to love further away from her, his back hitting the couch and his eyes growing a little wider.

"What are you doing?"

"Jeez, I thought you were socially inept but this is pretty damn obvious, Weedy." The woman let out a frustrated groan, pausing in her advance momentarily.

"Maybe you shouldn't. You're intoxicated, way above the recommended weekly unit already, you should stop." He swallowed nervously, wondering if he'd have to push her onto the floor to make his escape.

"Ugh, fine. Be like that, Spencer." The blonde pouted at the brunette with mocking disappointment and moved away from him and picked up her glass from where he had set it down. "This sucks... But I guess that proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That Dr. Spencer Reid is an honorable man who would never think of pulling a one night stand or touching a drunken girl when she comes onto him... So much better than those... Disgusting apes... They take advantage of women like me... They deserved everything they got." It started off cheery and rather joking but her tone gradually dropped, becoming matter of fact and deeply agitated - that of an woman scorned.

_Casualties of war, mate. Casualties of war..._

_A mission she must complete..._

_Female, blonde, young adult..._

_A woman with light hair breaking into the storage..._

_I've had a few bad apples..._

_May have a bad past..._

_Can't do nothin' if they're chasing girls..._

_Most likely sexually assaulted..._

_They take advantage of women like me..._

_I've got the best right hook in college..._

_Thinking herself higher than the law and the victims..._

_Disgusting apes..._

_The bar is my domain..._

_Comfort zone that they invade..._

_She takes out her rage on them..._

_They deserved everything they got._

"... I should really be going..."

"Already? You only just got here." Anna whined, kicking out her legs and spilling her wine across the skirt she was wearing.

"Yeah, everyone's probably worried about where I've been and..."

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?" Reid turned from desperately staring at the door in the hallway, hearing a slightly hurt tone in her voice, only to see a grin perched on her face and a white cloth approaching fast to cover his nose and mouth.

"Does this smell like chloroform?"

* * *

**And that's that 83 Hopefully that was a little more exciting for you than the last two chapters~ Review if you like, advice really helps me out and stuff**

**Love and Jellytots all the way,**

**LOE101 signin' off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4! I just want to thank you guys a lot for following and favouriting (still not sure if that's a word) this fic :3 This chapter may contain sensitive topics so please skip those parts instead of hating me for it if you don't want to read it ;A; Again the amount of people reviewing this has really boosted my confidence so thanks, you sons of jellytots!**

** 13charliepace & cacapadil: Muahahahahaha~ Nothing too bad will happen to him, pinky promise!**

** Random Reader 17: Don't worry she will ^w^ But please tell me if stuff doesn't add up because I suck at finding plot holes ;A;**

** marcallie: I'll never ignore it ;A; I'll definitely go back and go over chapter 3 for you~ Dilaudid can be taken orally but yes, I can reveal before the chapter starts, she does trick them into thinking it's a free drug. The reason why shall be explained but put very simply if you don't want to hear the details of it: Anna thinks all men are assholes and should die :'D **

**Thanks for everything,**

**Love and Jellytots,**

**LOE101**

* * *

"Reid's disappeared. He was at the other end of the bar and now he's gone. He hasn't contacted me, has he spoke to you?" Alex's worried voice crackled through to Garcia, distorted severely by the amount of background noise.

"Nope, maybe he got picked up?" Garcia shrugged, distracted by her careful scouring of the police records of females who were at both crime scenes, nails idly tapping the lid of her coffee when they abruptly stilled.

"On the job? I don't think so. The unsub hasn't kidnapped anyone yet, only killed..."

"... Oh... Oh dear..."

"What?"

"I think I know who the murderer is."

"What?! Who?!" Alex demanded, voice crackling further.

"That girl. Anna Budworth. She only came to the United States when she was fifteen, she lived in Ireland. In Ireland, she reported being sexually assaulted months before she transferred."

"A grudge against men... A young blonde ... At both clubs... Confident... Assaulted when still growing..." Alex ticked off the basic profile they had given, her serious frown almost visible through the radio.

"Not to mention she called the victims casualties of war. She thinks this is her mission in life." Garcia murmured, browsing through credit records until she found one from seven years ago. "Ah. Proof. I found it, she paid for an abortion as soon as she got to the US."

"Tell everyone. This is our killer."

* * *

"Hey, Spencerrrrr... you awake?" A sharp slap echoed around a dark room. A groan followed that, Reid's head lulled from side to side, shaking off the dizziness and watching the blurred scenery around him take form. The only light came from the kitchenette to the right of him and it took a while to realize where he was. Tied to Anna's dining room chair, his revolver and means of communication either emptied or broken on her coffee table.

"Why are you doing this?" He croaked out, lifting his head from staring at the knife on the island counter.

"Hm... Good question. Adequate question. Actually, no, that's a crap question! You're useless, you cops! I thought you'd be quicker to realize why." Anna snorted, twirling a syringe around her fingers like she had done this so many times before as she stepped towards him from the couch.

"You've been... Sexually assaulted..." Spencer's eyes focused on the syringe, so familiar to him, and they widened with suppressed panic when he recognized the liquid inside.

"Bingo! You win top prize! What's wrong, Spency, you scared?" Anna mocked the man's discomfort with a short, humorless laugh, "Yes, I, the girl you took for an idiotic drunk, a whore even, was raped at the young age of fucking fifteen. But he just couldn't kill me and be done with it, no, he had to leave me there with this thing inside of me." A hysterical laugh ricocheted around the room. "Did you know they don't allow abortions in Ireland? That they would force you to have a baby even if you had been raped?!" Anna's voice grew to an almost shriek of anger, the syringe waved around carelessly, violently.

"You flew to America to get an abortion... Why America?"

"Land of the free, right?" She stood still in her screeching, gathering herself again with a grit of her teeth, "I wanted to put as much distance between me and him as possible. And so I went to school here, instead. I thought I'd escaped but... The men there were no different. No different at all. They were disgusting, horrible apes whose minds were only set on sex. I could see it in their eyes, they would all turn into that man." Anna turned to give a vicious kick to the coffee table, one of the glasses on the surface tipping over and dribbling its contents slowly out. She stared at it, her back to Reid while he pulled at the rope that bound him, until she swung round to continue her monologue. "I got to college. I wanted to keep myself safe, see someone's true purpose and learn why they would do that to me... I took psychology. I learned how to see what people thought just by what their eyes told me... My professor... He had bad thoughts about the girls in my class, I could see it in his eyes. I transferred to biology."

"Why didn't you alert someone?" He tried to keep his gaze trained on Anna though he desperately itched to turn around and see how far he was to escaping.

"Are you kidding?" An indignant snort as the woman continued to pace the apartment, fully into her rant. "Who would listen to the Irish weirdo who removed herself from men entirely? Who would listen just based on what his eyes and body language told me? No one, that's who. They're all stupid and ignorant. So I was going to take matters into my own hands... Biology is very useful, did you know? It tells you all about the frailty of the human body and how just repeatedly stabbing their stomach and reproductive organs... Men can die." A smirk broadened onto her face at the talk of the gruesome deaths.

"Why start now, though?" Reid needed to keep her talking, who knows what she was going to do with him after she'd finished her reiteration of her life.

"I tried to forget, you know. I tried to shut off how the men around me were sex-driven and would do anything to get that. I went to the club. I tried to have fun like other girls. I couldn't, of course, I stuck to the bar, thinking that was a safe place. He was there. The first man I killed. He kept touching me. I could see it in his eyes. I told him to be there the next night, I was going to kill him. I could have strangled him then and there. But no, I bid my time... Like a good little girl and lured him to the toilets. I convinced him it was like any other drug that got him high and then i stabbed him when he had his hands all over me on the dance floor. Then I walked away like nothing happened and people only realized when he fell over from blood loss that he had been stabbed... They're not very observant, normal people. They don't notice what they should - they ignore everything." If he could not hear the topic, he would have thought Anna's tone was a fond retelling of an encounter, though the sinister words spoke of her true feelings.

Spencer swallowed after hearing her whimsical retelling of how she had brutally murdered a man who had flirted with her in a bar. His eyes only stayed on the syringe, though, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he wanted the needle tip swing back and forth while she took to sitting on his lap, an almost comical copy of how she had done so earlier in her drunken state - although now he was tethered to her dining room chair.

"Was I a good actress, Spency? Gushing like a naive, nerdy schoolgirl about serial killers and psychology? Whining about my mother who doesn't actually know if I'm dead or alive? I couldn't give a shit about any of that... I'm just trying to get rid of the men who would do what he did in the blink of an eye." Anna slipped an arm round his neck, leaning against him in an almost languid fashion, watching the syringe spin in her fingers like he did.

"Not all men are like this, Anna." He attempted to reason with her, desperately wishing he was able to put as much distance between him and that syringe as possible.

"I know, I realized that when I met you. Your eyes..." She turned to face him, using her fingers to gently brush strands of hair away as Reid looked at her out the corner of his eye. "You weren't interested in sex, you weren't lusting after women like those men were. You had a job

and you did it well, no matter how annoying I was. You're so admirable it'll hurt so much to kill you."

"Then... Don't kill me... I'm sorry for what happened to you, but this isn't a mission, this is murder."

"They deserved it!" Anna's voice turned from the soft tone she used about him to that of derangement, her hand lifted to strike him across the face, snapping his head to the side.

"You were probably sending out the same signals as them. Even now... You're acting like the men you have killed... It's not their fault and it's not your fault... Stop before you hurt yourself." Reid whispered, not daring to turn back to here, and stared at the floor beneath him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Anna screamed, leaping from where she sat and pointing the syringe in his direction, "I am nothing... Nothing like those men! They take everything from women! Of course it's their fault!"

"You don't have to kill them, it's not your duty. You can live a normal life, free of men. Don't seek them out." Reid pleaded, tugging at his bonds. They should have found her address by now, they're probably on their way, he hoped desperately. Anna was becoming severely unhinged and Spencer wasn't sure what words would be the tipping point for her and the last for him.

"I... I'm not... It's all their fault... They will attack women... I've saved them..."

"You didn't know they would... You couldn't have known..."

"I saw it! I saw it in their eyes! Just like now... Your eyes right now, you're being crafty... Are you trying to escape?" Anna stopped her rage and stared at him, before pacing towards him. "They're coming, aren't they? They'll arrest me and you'll be saved... They're probably outside right now." She murmured before pulling the curtains apart and staring at the fire escape before her. It was moment before she spoke again, calm as if she had never killed or kidnapped anyone. "You're not going to escape. You're either going to die or become my hostage."

"Don't do this... Please..." Spencer resorted to mindless begging, watching Anna twist the syringe in her hand until she looked like she was wielding a knife.

"Make up your mind. I'll slit your throat for them to find or I'll keep you alive. Don't stall, or I'll cut your stomach open right now." Leering at him and advancing, she picked up her knife from the counter island and raised it to hang above him. "three... two... o-"

"Wait! I'll go!" Just as she lowed the knife, Reid jumped, the chair legs lifting off the floor once, pausing the action of reaching to stab him.

"There's a good little hostage. Now just take a dose of this..." Her other hand lifted the syringe, the knife cutting the arm of his shirt so she could get a clear angle on the skin. "You know what this is, Weedy?"

"No... Anna, don't! I don't want it! Please!"

"Your eyes... You're an addict. Even better." Anna simply ignored his pleas and pulled the skin taught, flicked the needle once before injecting the dilaudid. What followed was his short intake of breath before his pupils contracted, eyelids fluttering closed, and the feeling of euphoria was clearly shown on his relaxing face. "Come on then, Weedy, up you get. We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

**And that's that. Hope her ranting clears everything up and if it doesn't please tell me ;A;**

**Love and Jellytots for everyone and everypony,**

**LOE101**


End file.
